Silver-Make
Silver-Make (銀の造形魔法 (シルバー・メイク), Shirubā Meiku lit. Silver Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using silver. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Description As the opening paragraph had stated, Silver-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate silver. In order to harness Silver-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate the formation of silver—this is done by superheating the area around them for the briefest of moments using their magical energy as a catalyst, forming compounds with a magically-formed sulfur in order to initiate the formation of the metal. From there, the user is capable of creating a variety of objects out of silver to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. With Silver-Make, the user can reform silver into almost any kind of weapon or tool that they need; this is only bolstered by the fact that silver is a soft, white, very ductile, malleable, antibacterial, lustrous transition metal, with the highest electrical conductivity of any element and the highest thermal conductivity of any metal. Indeed, Silver-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battles, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Outside of combat, the user is capable of altering their surroundings using silver, such as covering the ground with silver and manipulating the silver within the earth's crust in order to bring up spires of silver and the like. In addition, the silver can be used as a conductor for electricity and unlike normal silver, won't melt from extreme heat or turn brittle and shatter from extreme cold. However, outside of generic weapon molding, the user is capable of creating "liquid silver", this enables the forms constructed by Silver-Make to take upon far more versatile forms, and it also has the power to coat their body, creating a form of defense against physical attacks akin to the Armour spells of other Molding Magic spells. The silver also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury; however, this is extremely painful and dangerous, because of course, the user is stitching their wounds with metal in a similar to staples. Symbolically, Silver holds tremendous magical properties; and creating it would be extremely taxing—because of this, Silver-Make is simply the manipulation of existing silver. Unlike the other types of Molding Magic, Silver-Make is only capable of one style of magic; Static Silver-Make, which is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. Unlike other Molding Magic, Silver is very magically rich; much more than ice. This gives this Molding Magic unprecedented capacities in regards to its malleability with other magics; indeed, with this power, the user is capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. In folklore, and now later in fiction, the metal is said to do many things, from channel magic, to stopping evil (including warding off or harming vampires and werewolves), making magic mirrors, to turning water into potions. Throughout mythology and subsequent fiction, silver has been a common ward against evil and incorruptible; this grants it unprecedented magical conductivity. Spells Widely Known Spells *'Silver-Make: Blade' (銀の造形魔法・変身器 (シルバー・メーク・ブレード), Shirubā Meiku: Burēdo lit. Silver Molding Magic: Variable Bladed Weapon): Silver-Make: Blade is the most basic of the Silver-Make spells; it, as the name says, is capable of manifesting any bladed weapon that the user is able to imagine. When performing Silver-Make: Blade, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate the formation of silver—this is done by superheating the area around them for the briefest of moments using their magical energy as a catalyst, forming compounds with a magically-formed sulfur in order to initiate the formation of the metal to perfectly replicate the form of a blade which is inherently malleable, capable of being morphed into any weapon of choice, as long as it has to do with a blade. Nevertheless, in any form, the Silver-Make: Blade is known to be highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of liquid silver in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the weapon makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the weapon is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the bladed weapon inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. As Silver-Make: Blade is known to be capable of taking any form, as long as it is blade-related, the spell has multiple options and the ability to keep the opponent guessing, also keeping them on their toes at all times. *'Silver Fulminate' (爆薬の銀 (シルバー・ファルミネート), Shirubā Faruminēto lit. Blasting Powder Silver): Silver Fulminate is a property that can be imbued within the Silver-Make's silver; when doing so, the user fuels their magical energy into the silver, granting it explosive properties. When this property is injected within the silver, it enables the constructs forged by this magic to detonate upon impact, adding a little extra 'oomph' to their spells. However, despite this, the explosive properties of Silver Fulminate have an extreme sensitivity to impact, heat, pressure and electricity; all of which opposing magic can produce. Because of the new properties, the silver created with this magic become progressively sensitive as it's aggregated, even in small amounts; the touch of a falling feather, the impact of a single water droplet or a small static discharge are all capable of explosively detonating the Silver-Make in its Silver Fulminate state. Depending on the form that the user has composed using Silver-Make, the time it takes to activate this skill ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place. *'Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls' (銀の造形魔法・破滅の鉄球 (シルバー・メイク・ウレキング・ボール), Shirubā Meiku: Wurekingu Bōru; lit. Silver Molding Magic: Iron Spheres of Destruction): Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls is Ravel's signature spell; as well as her only one. Because of this, she has honed it to absolute perfection. It was a spell used by the executioners serving the royal family of Fiore, and is handed down through generations of Ravel's family members. Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls was primarily developed in order to give even the cruelest criminals an honourable death. When performing the spell, Ravel creates numerous steel balls crafted from silver in her hands. Smaller balls are attached to the balls that can separate and strike on their own. Even if the smaller balls do not hit their target, the shock waves caused by the smaller balls will induce left-side ataxia, causing the victim to lose all sense of feeling in their left side. This sensation is caused by a large stroke or hemorrhage affecting the brain the part of the brain that controls balance and coordination. Despite their appearance, the Wrecking Balls are a lethal weapon, as Ravel is able to rip through an opponent's skin with them, and from there the Chrome Rectangle Technique can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, Ravel is easily able to maneuver them around her body, even having the ability to make them seem to disappear by hiding them behind her back. By throwing them, Ravel seems able to control their path - causing spiral ripples in flesh and even having them return to her after an attack. The reason that this is possible is thanks to the use of momentum and throwing force, allowing the Wrecking Balls, when in flight, to gain a spiraling effect; causing a rippling motion in the flesh or surface of any person or object. Because of this, the spell requires a reference that is in found in nature in order to be used, therefore rendering it useless in an empty room or vast flat ground; as long as there is something natural, Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls can be performed. In addition, the Wrecking Balls move at such a speed that it is near impossible to detect their trajectory—and because of this, when coming into contact with a living being, it can unleash plentiful ranges of effect on the opponent's body. However, uniquely enough, Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls was never meant for offensive purposes; it was originally used for medical treatment or for anatomical purposes. **'Silver-Make: Super Wrecking Balls' (銀の造形魔法・破滅の超鉄球 (シルバー・メイク・スーパー・ウレキング・ボール), Shirubā Meiku: Supā Wurekingu Bōru; lit. Silver Molding Magic: Super Iron Spheres of Destruction): A vastly more powerful version of Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls, Silver-Make: Super Wrecking Balls is a last resort spell. When performing Silver-Make: Super Wrecking Balls, Ravel utilizes the same motions she uses to manifest the original Wrecking Balls—however, she uses the Chrome Rectangle Technique upon the Wrecking Balls, which coats the spheres in compressed magical energy which could explode viciously at any moment; giving them an enhanced amount of velocity, and thus speed and power. She can now conceal the Wrecking Balls upon her person. When released in this state, the Wrecking Balls expand dramatically in size. Imbuing the Wrecking Balls in this fashion serves to greatly enhance their destructive potential to the extent that they can easily destroy Orichalcum structures, subsequently obliterating the impaled object with a substantial resultant explosion and if needed increase the number of the Wrecking Balls to make more explosions. With the velocity generated by the magical energy shrouding the Wrecking Balls and the infinite rotational energy, Ravel's Wrecking Ball will be so powerful that it can literally cut things and numb the enemy's senses. Also, anything the Wrecking Ball hits will stick to it as if they were grown out of the Wrecking Ball. Thanks to the Chrome Rectangle Technique, Ravel is able to release infinite rotational energy with the Super Wrecking Balls; it can pierce through other dimensions and control gravity to some extent. The damage caused by the rotation is also infinite and will not end unless Ravel were to apply another similar rotation moving the other way, resulting in them canceling each other out. When the opponent is struck by one of Ravel's Super Wrecking Balls, she can insert the infinite spinning motion into the victim, making them spin internally. That spin goes on forever and never leaves the person, forcing them to return to the place where they were hit. *'Shirogane Style Secret Art: Chrome Rectangle Technique' (白銀流奥義・鉛長方形伎, Shirogane-Ryū Ōgi: Enchōhōkeigi): The Shirogane Style Secret Art: Chrome Rectangle Technique is an ancient Silver-Make spell passed down through the generations of the Shirogane Family—it was developed around four hundred years ago, when the Soul Armour Knights broke out of obscurity, transferring from mere myths into an actual existence in this place of reality. In response, the Shirogane Family developed the spell in order to counter the seemingly nigh-indestructible alloy that composes their armour—Soul Metal; which is based on the will of the Soul Armour Knight, meaning that the malleability of the alloy depends on person to person. In order to counter something that is highly varied and yet so powerful in any state it is in, the Shirogane Family forged a technique that could destroy the very heart of the metal itself. The Chrome Rectangle Technique is a spell based on mathematical theorems; if one continuously divides the rectangle into a square and a smaller rectangle, the angle which connects the corners of each rectangle will form an infinite spinning spiral. This spiral seems to react to the user's willpower; and allows the spiral to become imbued within the user's silver, transforming it into Soul Metal; which can be utilized in a similar manner to that of the normal Silver-Make; as Soul Metal is the only thing capable of harming other Soul Metal. However, it has a more dangerous use; by aiming at this point clockwise, any thrown object can cause a rippling motion in the flesh or surface of any person or object; as seen by the Silver-Make: Wrecking Balls spell—this form of the spell is capable of obliterating Soul Metal and dealing massive damage to the Soul Armour Knight; in addition, it is extremely difficult to recover from its wrath, as it aims for the Soul Core—the vital alloy that holds the Soul Armour together, as it is the fulcrum for the user's will to keep the Soul Metal held together; and thanks to this, it is nearly impossible to be located or damaged. If it is destroyed, the Soul Armour is destroyed as well—because of this, the Chrome Rectangle Technique can potentially eradicate a Soul Armour in a single hit. The Chrome Rectangle Technique is not limited to just the Wrecking Balls spell; as Ravel was able to use the technique in order to create a rotation sphere underwater to attack Soul Armour Knight Phenex underwater. The Chrome Rectangle Technique is also transferable between objects, as Giselle cut her arm off and threw it to Ravel, transferring the infinite rotation to its user; this was what allowed her to defeat Ravel the last time. However, the Chrome Rectangle Technique has a singular glaring weakness; it requires a reference that is in found in nature in order to be used, therefore rendering it useless in an empty room or vast flat ground. Silver-Make: Unlimited Silver-Make: Unlimited (銀の造形魔法限りない (シルバー・メイク・アンリミテッド), Shirubā Meiku Anrimiteddo lit. Unlimited Silver Molding Magic): The Silver-Make: Unlimited spells are the strongest spells of a Silver-Make magician, as the Unlimited spells are the most powerful Molding Magic spells; however, like most high-tier spells, they also require immense magical energies and incredible amounts of concentration to perform. *'Silver-Make Unlimited: Silver Bond' (木の造形魔法限りない・天の壮大栄華 (シルバー・メイク・アンリミテッド・シルバー・ボンド, Shirubā Meiku Anrimiteddo: Shirubā Bondo lit. Unlimited Silver Molding Magic: Majestic Splendor of Heaven): The most powerful Silver-Make spell to ever exist; when performing Silver Bond, Ravel channels her magical energy outwards before focusing it in order to touch the sky—shooting upwards, Ravel molds her magical energy into dozens upon dozens of silver cubes forged from Silver-Make, before allowing them to descend in a similar manner to that of a rain of shooting stars, striking the immediate vicinity and any opponents in her way. This silver is so strong that it seems unrealistic, to the point where its contact with even the earth itself will drastically change the terrain; making the ground similar to water, as it has a rippling effect each time one is to take a step. She can make the meteorites rain in down in groups which point slightly inwards, dealing a fair amount of damage each and knocking the opponent sideways; or she can allow them to spread out individually in a fan-like shape, dealing high amounts of damage and knocking the opponent upward. These differing properties, particularly the meteorites' direction of travel, favour the first iteration when in a smaller place, and the latter the more effective in larger environments. There are also times out of sheer luck, that opponents can easily avoid the stars via deft dodging, or even more so through said luck, not have to do any dodging at all, since the area where the cubes fall are random. But getting hit by at least one will guarantee a wad of other cubes to ensure being brought to near death. Thanks to the overwhelming power of Silver-Bond, even Guild Masters and all members of the Ten Wizard Saints are said to be wary of this spell; however, it does have a single glaring drawback. After firing, thanks to exerting an extremely high amount of magical energy to just materialize a single cube, summoning a rain of silver meteors causes significant backlash to Ravel's Second Origin, leaving her in a winded state every time that she unleashes this powerful spell. It is said that once she has utilized it thrice in a month, it could potentially kill her as the backlash grows bigger and bigger with every single utilization of Silver-Make Unlimited: Silver Bond. Trivia *Contrary to what one may thing, Silver-Make was not inspired by the Silver Claimer ability from Rave Master. It was originally born from the user's idea to make use of the Assassination Balls from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with a Molding Magic, but evolved into something different on its own. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Molding Magic Category:Caster Magic